


Redamancy

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Assumed Relationship, Best Friends, Both high school seniors, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Erica fixes everything, House Party, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were a package deal, you knew one, you know the other. But then a girl named Heather happened and it looks like its up to Erica Reyes to help the oblivious friends realize how they really feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheesy and cliche but oh well
> 
> also there will be 2 fics posted today since I forgot yesterday's :))

Everyone knew Derek and Stiles. Nobody just knew Derek Hale, nobody just knew Stiles Stilinski. The two were like a package deal, you meet one, you're guaranteed to meet the other. It was a thing everyone was used to in Beacon Hills High School. Now, if an outsider came in and monitored the pair of best friends, watching every touch and conversation, they'd assume they were dating. Secretly most of the school was rooting for that to happen due to the undeniable amount of UST practically radiating from Derek and Stiles every time they teased each other whether it be with an innocent touch or simple words. They were also just super cute with how different they are; Derek being the dark and brooding one and Stiles being the sarcastic and loud one.

"Wait, you're not dating?"

"You and your boyfriend are so cute!"

"Literally my otp. You need to get together."

Those were just few of the many things Stiles and Derek heard throughout their senior year. They'd just politely brush the person off being so used to the assumptions. However, things between the friends started to changed when the new girl Heather started at BHHS. 

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Isaac asked Derek when he saw how the guy was hiding behind a tree in the courtyard, subtly peeking behind it.

Derek jumped at the sound of his friend's voice behind him and turned around with a red face. "I- nothing. Nothing at all," Derek stuttered. Isaac raised a questioning eyebrow telling Derek that he clearly didn't believe him.

"Are you spying on them again?" Isaac rolled his eyes and laughed.

Derek hung his head in shame knowing he'd been caught but quickly changed that to a pissed off look directed at Isaac. Isaac looked to where Derek was so focused on before and there was Stiles sitting at a picnic table, Heather pressed against his side and reading a textbook over his shoulder. 

"Just tell him," Isaac said while giving Derek an annoyed look. "You're being ridiculous."

Derek gave his signature glare to the tall boy in front of him and crossed his leather-cladded arms. "Shut up. I can't tell him how I feel, it'd ruin everything. He's my best friend, he probably sees me as a brother."

"You two already act like a couple," Isaac pointed out.

"Like I said," Derek replied, "Stiles probably sees it as brotherly love with how long we've known each other. Besides, look at them! Heather is clearly into him and she's stupidly perfect for him."

Isaac gave Derek a sad smile and patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I don't know man," he said. "All I'm saying is that I see the way you look at him. And I've seen that same look on Stiles' face when you aren't looking." Isaac left Derek at the tree when they heard the bell ring. Derek thought about what Isaac said. It was just a look, it didn't prove anything. Besides, Isaac was probably mistaken for something else- yeah, that was it. He sighed and headed back inside to go to his next class, one with Stiles.

~

Before Derek had discovered his feelings for Stiles over the summer, they'd planned everything together. Every class that the two of them were in together, they sat next to each other. Every wednesday they met up at their favorite pizza place. They texted everyday, hung out most days of the week, walked each other to their first classes, it was a system. Now that that system had been running so long, there was no way Derek could change it without confusing or hurting Stiles. Looks like he just had to deal with seeing the boy he was in love with all the time, no matter how much it pained him the love wouldn't be reciprocated.

After last period Derek was walking to his locker when he saw Heather talking to Stiles at his own locker, leaning in suggestively. His heart ached looking at the sight, watching how Stiles threw his head back and laughed when she said something funny, how his brown eyes went wide and how he talked animatedly with his beautiful hands. Derek ran to his locker before he screamed in frustration right then and there. Nearby students looked between the best friends. Nobody had explained to Heather yet exactly what Stiles and Derek were as she had been only going to the school for a week. There were unwritten rules; one being you don't get in between Stiles and Derek. Even though they weren't even dating, the students looked at Derek like someone had just made a move on his man. That sure is what it felt like. 

Heather eventually left (about time) and Stiles walked over to Derek's locker. "Hey Der," he greeted Derek with the biggest smile that made butterflies erupt in Derek's stomach. Two girls giggled from across the hall behind their hands. Stiles and Derek just shrugged it off, they knew what reaction some people had. For an unknown reason to them, teenage girls were a little obsessive with gay guys getting together (well technically Stiles is bi). "Are you still coming tonight?"

Shit, Derek had forgotten he promised Stiles he'd accompany him to Lydia Martin's party tonight. "Stiles," Derek said and banged his head against his locker once. "I completely forgot. You know parties aren't really my thing though."

"Oh shush grumpypants," Stiles said and booped Derek's nose, fucking booped it. "You made a promise and you need to get over your brooding dark phase and actually socialize! Come on Derek, please. For me?"

Derek's weakness were Stiles big doe eyes and he found himself agreeing in a split second. Stiles jumped with joy and pressed a smacking kiss to Derek's cheek before sauntering down the hallway. Derek watched him leave in awe and the thought that he was complete and utterly fucked.

~

The party was exactly what you imagine a cliche high school party to be. Lydia's mom let her and a couple friends stay at their lake house but Lydia immediately took advantage of that and invited over the whole grade. She was known for her parties. If you were friends with Lydia you were guaranteed a high spot on the social ladder.

"Stiles! Derek!" The red head greeted them when they walked in the door. Extremely loud music made it slightly hard to understand what she was saying and the heavy smell of alcohol filled their nostrils.

"Hey Lyds," Stiles replied and gave her a hug. Derek just opted for a hey and a grunt. Lydia left after that to greet more people and Stiles pulled Derek deeper into the house. Derek tried to ignore how right it felt to have his hand held in Stiles'.

They stopped in the kitchen where they found some more of their friends- Scott, Allison and Isaac.

"Hey bro! You guys made it!" Scott hugged Stiles and smiled at Derek. Everyone knew Derek wasn't a hugger unless it came to Stiles.

Allison said her hellos before whispering something in Scotts ear and leading him out onto the dance floor. That left Isaac with the two and he glanced at their still intertwined hands. He looked like he was about to comment about it but Derek made sure to give him a threatening look which made Isaac shut his mouth. "I'm gonna go find Boyd," he said then left. Stiles turned to Derek, unfortunately dropping their hands. 

A familiarly annoying blonde head popped up next to them. "Stiles!" It was Heather and she put a hand on his bicep, ignoring Derek completely.

"Hey Heather," Stiles said. Derek couldn't take it anymore as the two began talking and slipped away without either of them noticing. He slowly made his way to a chair with a frown and sat down ignoring the confused glances he got.

Erica came over, sat on the arm of the chair, and ruffled Derek's hair. "Where's your other half?" she said jokingly. Derek just frowned more and kept quiet. Erica knew something was up and squeezed onto the chair besides Derek even though it was an extremely tight fit. "That bitch again, huh?" Derek loved Erica for always just knowing what the situation was. He leaned his head on the blondes shoulder with a heavy sigh. "You need to talk to him Derek. You need to tell him how you feel because this whole pining thing is kinda getting pathetic."

"Thanks Erica," Derek said sarcastically.

"You know it's true! The way you guys act around each other I guarantee Stiles feels the same way."

Derek lifted his head to look at her. "You mean the way we acted. Before Heather showed up and threw herself all over him. He doesn't even notice when he neglects me! I feel like I'm losing him more and more each time she shows up."

Erica pouted at him and put an arm around her friends shoulder. "You're making me sad Derek. But you can ask almost anyone, we all see the mutual feelings flying between you two. Don't you want to at least try instead of going on wondering what would've happened if you did?"

She had a point. Derek can't say he hasn't thought about Stiles being into him too with the little touches and flirty jokes. He didn't want to lose him as a friend but Derek knew he'd regret it if he didn't act upon how he felt.

"You guys have been friends since middle school. Even if things may get awkward after if the outcome is negative, Stiles would never push you away. You know that."

"I guess you're right," he sighed and stood up. "I'm just gonna march right up to Stiles and tell him. Yeah, I'm just gonna do it." 

Erica beamed at him and pumped her fists. "There you go! Now go get your man," she said with a wink.

Derek headed towards the kitchen again where Heather was still flirting with Stiles. Derek plastered a smile on his face when Stiles made eye contact with him across the room. But before Derek put his plan into action Heather was grabbing Stiles face, turning it towards her, and planting a kiss onto his lips.

Derek didn't see the rest of it, he was already sprinting out of the lake house.

Erica saw him run by and looked back at the kitchen confused before walking in there. She took in the sight of an angry Stiles pushing back Heather while glancing between the girl and the spot Derek had occupied moments ago. Stiles saw Erica and quickly ran up to her causing Heather to glare and stomp out of the kitchen.

"Did you see Derek run out? Do you know what happened?" he asked Erica frantically, worried about his friend.

Erica crossed her arms and shook her head. "Are you really that oblivious Stiles?" she stated to get angry. Stiles gave her a wide eyed confused look. "You kissed Heather in front of him! Are you that blind to see that Derek has feelings for you?!" Erica caught what she had said and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Stiles said shocked. "Derek had feelings for me? But...I'm me and he's, well...Derek! How can someone like him like someone lame like me?"

Erica rolled her eye for the millionth time that night. "Wow you two really are fucking blind." She walked behind him and slowly pushed Stiles to the door. "I know you have feelings for him too. Go fix this."

Stiles was still confused and in shock but he nodded anyways and ran outside. He knew Derek didn't go home since he was the guy's ride so Stiles headed down to the boathouse. 

Sure enough, Derek was sitting on the edge of the dock and staring up at the night sky, feet dangling over the water. "Derek?" Stiles said quietly to not scare his friend. Derek turned around and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of Stiles. 

Stiles walked over and sat right next to him. Derek turned his head to stare down at the lake. Stiles knew he would have to break the tension.

"Erica told me," he said. 

"What?" Derek said with a nervous tone. 

"About your feelings...for me."

Derek put his head in his hands and groaned. "Shit. I'm sorry Stiles I know I probably made things super awkward and I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. You should go back to Heather. I didn't mean to interrupt a moment between you two."

Stiles almost laughed but refrained knowing it'd only make Derek feel worse. "I have no feelings whatsoever for Heather, Der."

Derek's head shot up at those words. "You don't? But she kissed you, I thought you guys were together-"

Stiles let out the laugh this time and gave Derek a fond smile while scooting closer to him. "No not at all. I pushed her off of me and yelled at her afterwards. She's not the one I want to be with."

"Oh," Derek said simply. Stiles scooter even closer and turned Derek's face towards his.

"Erica's right, you really are oblivious." 

Before Derek could reply there was a pair of warm and soft lips against his. He immediately kissed back after getting over the initial shock. Stiles kept his hand on Derek's face while Derek brought his hand up to thread through Stiles' hair. They remained like that for a bit longer, just making out under the moonlight.

"It's me?" Derek whispered after they broke apart and pressed his forehead to Stiles'. Stiles nodded with a big smile and pecked Derek's lips again.

"It's always been you."

**Author's Note:**

> I also realized this is so similar to the other childhood best friends au I wrote but oh well the ones from here on will be more original I promise lol


End file.
